Big Girls Don't Cry
by DarkBlackDragone
Summary: HinaxNaru Big Girls Don't Cry. This is my Christmas gift to Litrouke. What if Naruto went on a long mission? How does Hinata cope? And at the end of the day, she might get a special suprise... FluffReviews appreciated


**Heya!! I haven't been here in...forever, man.  
Well, ANYWAYS, this is for Litrouke, the #1 best Naruto roleplayer in the world. This is my Christmas to her.  
This is another songfic. This time, it's from Ferrrrrrrgie! 8D  
Song: Big Girls Don't Cry  
Artist: Fergie  
Album: The Dutches**

* * *

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
Your probably on your flight back to your home town_

Pale eyes stare out of the window, rain pelting violently on the glass. She lightly pressed her fingers on the window, then quickly jerked them back as if she had been burned. It was cold. Twenty below, to be excact. This weather wasn't rare for Konoha during the winter. It was actually rare not for it to be this cold._ Naruto..._ She thought. He had gone on a mission with his team to an unknown village, to try and make peace with them. Hinata didn't care for the mission. She only cared for Naruto. She remembered the last hug he gave her, saying, "I'll be back soon." Of course, that was two years ago.

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

Hinata could've sworn she saw some white, round rain. Then more came. _Snow..._ She had flashbacks of her and Naruto, on their last date before he left, acting like they were in second grade, making snowmen of each other and having snowball fights. Then laying in the snow together, talking of how much they'd miss each other. Earlier, Hinabi had offered to Hinata for some hot chocolate and a game, but Hinata had politely refused and shut the door. _I just need to be alone...With myself...Away from my father, my family...Where it's peaceful..._

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I_

Hinata heard a "Thud, thud," on her door. She got up, waist-length hair tied back in a low ponytail. Opening it, she saw it was Kiba, with Akamaru covered in snow. "Hey, Hinata! Want to go in the snow with me?" _Has their been that much snow...already?_ She looked at her clock. An hour had passed. _That long?!_ "Um..I'm sorry, Kiba-kun, but no thank you.." Kiba nodded. "Alright. Well, see ya later..." He said. "Kiba-kun, this has nothing to do with you, it's not your fault..." Hinata said. Then Kiba remembered. He nodded, understangingly, and walked away. Hinata closed the door and sat on her bed.

_We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But Ive got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now_

She began to look through a scrapbook she and Naruto had made, containing great memories. She smiled slightly. Both of them had put thteir thumbprints in the shape of a heart. Closing the book and gently putting it under her bed. She needed to forget about him...for now. It was taking over her. _I need to just...take a break...But I miss him so much...I've got to act more mature...More like an adult..._

_Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

Hinata forced herself to not sob. _I'm just acting like a small, kindergardner...I must calm down..._ She thought about all of her other friends. _At least they're alive..._ Her vision clogged up with tears.

_The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown_

A snowball was thrown at her window. Hinata's heart jumped, and she opened her window. It was Tenten. Tenten waved. She was dressed like any tomboy would in this weather, wearing fall clothing. "Hey, Hinata-chan! Neji told me about Naruto..." _Oh great._ Hinata thought. "Is there anything I can do to help?" TenTen was now 19, and was beautiful. Hinata shook her head, and closed the window. "I must do this by myself...No one can help me."

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_What if...He doesn't come back?_ She sat on the window seat, and watched as Neji ran out to jump on Tenten by suprise. He leaped on her, shoving her to the ground. Tenten and Neji both laughed merrily, and they were now both of the ground. Neji began to nibble her ear, and Tenten giggled. It reminded Hinata of her and Naruto. Neji then embraced TenTen in a hug and ran his finger down her neck. Hinata pulled off the ribbons, and the curtains covered the window. She couldn't stand watching them. It made her think of herself and her boyfriend to much.

Then, later that day, her family had gone out to buy Christmas gifts. A knock was heard on the front door. Hinata went downstairs. She opened the door, and saw the familiar yellow-haired ninja, smiling widely holding a bundle of red and white roses. Hinata jumped and embraced him in a tight hug, sending both in the snow. Naruto smiled, and hugged her aswell. They both got up and went inside.

Hinata was much older, her baby fat had grown off, and her hair had gotten much longer. She looked beautiful now. Naruto had gotten taller, too, and more muscular. He looked thinner and more in shape. He had cut his hair slightly, and he looked more serious than goofy. "I...Got these for you..." Naruto said, handing Hinata the bundle of flowers. "They're beautiful..." She said, gladly taking the flowers. Placing them on the table, she was overfilled with joy.

They both sat on the couch, gazing into each other's eyes. They hugged each others, and Hinata cried tears of happiness. "I missed you so much, Naruto..." "I missed you too." Naruto ran his hands through her long, black hair. "You've gotten older...You look so beautiful, Hinata." Naruto said, her head in his lap. Hinata blushed. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. You've gotten older aswell. You look cuter." Hinata complimented, enjoying his company. Naruto traced his finger across her cheek, and bent down. His lips met her cheek. Hinata grinned, and looked at him.

Both of their lips met, and they both brought each other closer and wrapped their arms around them. Both of them pulled away, and they both lay on the couch. "Want to go outside and relive our last meeting?" Hinata giggled and they both arose. They went outside, and began chunking snowballs at each other.

About fifteen minutes passed, and the Hyuugas came back. "Naruto!!" Hinabi exclaimed, running up to Naruto. Naruto and Hinata had babysat Hinabi quite a few times and Naruto had turned into Hinabi's number one play-with-person. Naruto chuckled, and Hinabi wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto bent down and hugged her too. Soon, they let go and Naruto stood up. "Nice to see you again, Hiashi-sama," Naruto said, holding out his hand for Hiashi to shake. A few months before Naruto had left, Hiashi had approved of Naruto. Hiashi grinned, and shook Naruto's hand. "You too, Naruto."

Naruto nodded towards Hiashi's wife and smiled. "Hinata told me you liked fruits, so I gathered these for you during the mission," Naruto said, picking up a large basket of rare fruits. Mrs. Hyuuga smiled joyfully and gladly took the basket. "Oh, wow, Naruto! Thank you so much!" She said, smelling them. Naruto smiled.

"And for you, Hinabi," he said, rummaging through his backsack for the gift he had gotten Hinabi. He pulled out a well-painted and well-crafted doll. It looked excactly like Hinabi. Hinabi squealed with excitement, and took it carefully. She smiled, and said, "Oh, Naruto, thank you so much!!" Naruto grinned.

And then, Naruto pulled out a dagger, with Hiashi's initials on it. It was quite handsome, the handle adorned with jewels. "Here you go, Hiashi-sama," Naruto said, handing it to Hiashi. Hiashi smiled warmly, gladly taking the dagger. "This dagger is beyond description, Naruto, thank you..." Hiashi said, running his finger along the blade. Naruto nodded.

"Naruto, how can we ever thank you for these generous gifts?" Hiashi inquired. Naruto looked at Hinata, and Hinata looked at him. He placed his hand in hers and gave it a slight squeeze. "A few dinners with your lovely older daughter would be wonderful," Naruto said. Hinata blushed and smiled. Hiashi nodded. "It is done." The family walked inside, and Hinata and Naruto stayed outside. Naruto looked down at Hinata, and kissed her. Hinata held onto both of his hands.

_And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

La Da Da Da Da Da

* * *

**And they lived happily ever after!**

**Thank you Litrouke for being so kind and friendly to me! It means the world to me.**

**As for all you readers, thank you for taking the time to read my fanfics and reveiw! 33**

**I love you all and God bless you richly!!**

**Dark**


End file.
